


Kinktober 28-2018

by alchemist17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Feminization, M/M, Omorashi, Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: D-mentions japanese school uniforms onceMe, bursting into the room-did someone say uniformsHappy kinktober dino!this work features a trans character being called a pretty girl as part of a sexual scene. it can trigger dysphoria. do not read if you are likely to be triggered by it(y'all aren't babies i shouldn't have to put a disclaimer on it wtf)





	Kinktober 28-2018

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DramaticDino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticDino/gifts).



“Are you sure you’re into this?” Keith asks, muffled from inside the bedroom.

Shiro is sat on the sofa, flicking channels. “I’m sure. Now come on out Keith. I’m done waiting.” He says, voice just hard enough for Keith to know it’s an order.

Keith sighs, rustles about. He wants to keep complaining but it’s pointless and it’ll only aggravate Shiro. He tugs at his skirt one last time before he steps out. He’s wearing a japanese schoolgirl’s uniform, a dark red collar over his white shirt, the matching skirt taken up to make it scandalously short, with white socks up to his knees.

“There’s my girl.” He sounds so pleased.

“Shiro…”

Shiro pats his thigh. “Come take a seat.”

Keith twists his hands before him anxiously as he walks toward the sofa. He shies away a little when Shiro reaches for him and Shiro tuts, seizes his wrist to pull him into his lap.

“There’s my sweet little girl.” Shiro noses at his ear, breathing deeply. “Are you wearing them?”

“Sir, that’s inappropriate.” Keith blushes, puts a hand to Shiro’s chest to try and hold him at bay.

“Tell me.” Shiro says.

Keith swallows, presses his thighs together at his tone.

“I’m wearing them, like you said.”

He lets out a low, satisfied noise. One of Shiro’s big hands, previously resting on his knee, slides up his thigh to the hem of his skirt.

“Sir, we shouldn’t…” Keith says weakly.

“Relax baby. Who’s gonna know?” Shiro licks up his neck, hot and wet and Keith squirms.

He doesn’t even notice the hand that continues to slide up his skirt, tracing the lace of his panties.

“Oh, you are wearing them.” Shiro breathes. His fingers trail over the top of his thigh and press between, rubbing at the crotch of his panties. “You’re wet already baby. Do you like me treating you like this?”

“Noo…”

“You do, my perfect little girl. God, I love you so much.” Shiro sucks a mark in the hollow beneath his ear. “Baby, will you do one last thing for me?”

Keith knows what it is. But he squirms, assumes a puzzled expression.

“W-what is it?”

“Piss on me.” Shiro grins.

Keith turns redder, to the tips of his ears as Shiro nuzzles at them.

“That’s dirty. I won’t do it.” He says with as much scorn as he can manage.

“Oh please, baby girl.” Shiro keeps touching him. “Don’t you want to make me happy?” He tongues Keith’s ear until he shudders. “If you do it I’ll make you come.”

Keith looks at him. “You promise?”

“I promise.”

Keith purses his lips, blinks at Shiro shyly. “Okay. I’ll try, sir.”

He frowns. But soon enough his lips part and his face relaxes as piss soaks his satin panties.

“Come on pretty girl. Get nice and wet for me.”

“Shiro…” 

Shiro feels piss on his hand and rubs harder, until Keith is grabbing at his shirt. Piss soaks into his trousers, trails down his leg to soak into his socks. Keith buries his face in his neck and Shiro can feel his hole convulsing through the wet fabric.

“That’s it. Beautiful girl.”

Keith sighs. “Thank you sir.”

 


End file.
